‘Garden White’ was a seedling initially evaluated in 2001 as GC815 originating from the cross-pollination of the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar Aaron with the cultivar Candidum Junior made in a greenhouse in Bradenton, Fla. ‘Aaron’, not patented, was selected as the female (seed parent) parent because of its large leaves, vigor, and tuber yield. ‘Candidum Junior’, not patented, was the male (pollen) parent selected because of its leaf production, multi-segmented tubers, and bright white interveinal leaf surfaces. Ancestry of ‘Aaron’ is unknown but ‘Candidum Junior’ is believed to be a field mutation of ‘Candidum’. Asexual propagation by tuber division was done in Bradenton, Fla. and Dover, Fla. Evaluation in field and pot studies since 2001 have shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.